


Collide

by Stefansgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefansgirl/pseuds/Stefansgirl
Summary: When the Seven are sent undercover to Hogwarts to save the Wizarding World, it's the absolute last thing they want to do. They weren't too happy about being forced into a quest which included feline professors, over dramatic portraits, and a gang of loud, obnoxious boys who called themselves the Marauders. What they didn't imagine was unexpected friendships to form, the making of unforgettable memories with unforgettable people, and a reluctant care for the strange people they were being forced to save.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe they're actually making us do shit like this again. And I can't believe you guys are actually letting this happen. What happened to college and normal people stuff, huh? Weren't you all the ones preaching about 'letting us have normal lives' and 'it's not our responsibility to always save the world'? And now look! We have to save a world that we're not even a part of. What kind of bullshit-"

 

"Percy, shut up," it was Jason who chose to respond to Percy's insistent whining this time. Annabeth gave up after the 9th time (Frank was keeping count), and even Leo, who agreed with Percy at first, was beginning to twitch with annoyance.

 

They were currently in the back of a charmed taxi on their way to the magical village of Hogsmeade, where they would meet up with the half-giant Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, the school they would be attending for the next few months. Hazel's head was resting lightly on the window to her left, her cinnamon brown curls sticking to the slight condensation on the window and Piper and Frank were having a heated conversation on why eggnog was the worst thing known to mankind, Frank pausing every couple minutes to make a tally on the alarmingly long list. Even though Percy's complaining wasn't doing anything to help their situation, and left Annabeth with quite a severe headache, they had to admit that he was only voicing their own thoughts.

 

Four days ago, they were paid a visit by the goddess of magic herself who explained the issue at hand. The giant created to oppose Hecate, Clytius, was slowly beginning to stir, and though he would never gain full consciousness, he had enough of a presence to cause problems. Apparently, Clytius would not back down until all the magic on earth was destroyed, which would wipe out the existence of Hecate. The less people that believe in and worship a god, the weaker they got, and eventually, ceased to exist. Clytius' goal was to get rid of all magic, which in turn, would get rid of Hecate.  
And his first task, wipe out all wizards. More specifically, the wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the heart of all magic.

That's what they were here for.

Since the school was said to be in danger, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Piper were instructed to go undercover at Hogwarts, which entailed pretending they were foreign exchange students from Ilvermorny. They would get sorted, attend classes, and try to stay as discreet as possible until any signs of Cltytius were shown. They were given a magic crash course which taught them the basics of what they would need to know. Even though none of them were happy about spending their summer in a classroom learning five years worth of magic in a couple weeks, they had to admit that the wizarding world was pretty interesting. 

Someone was sent to Diagon Alley earlier in the summer to purchase everything they needed for their classes: books, quills, parchment, cauldrons, and a bunch of other supplies. For the wands and robes, they had to go take care of those themselves since those were more personalized items, which gave them their first real look at the Wizarding community. The trip to Diagon Alley really set things into stone for them. Before, they could just pretend that the wizards they were meant to save were just fictional people, but seeing them in shops with their families and friends made them see that they were real people who were at risk. Their lack of magical ability was also nothing to worry about since Hecate gave them each a small amount of magic which would get them through their time at Hogwarts without raising any suspicion. The feeling of magic surging through their bodies was surreal and gave them all a rush of adrenaline. 

Everything was all taken care of, and now, it was up to them. From here on out, they had no outside help whatsoever.

The thing that was most frustrating was that they literally had no clue what they were looking for or what they were supposed to be fighting. Their only directions: "keep your eye out for anything unusual, protect the Wizards, fight monsters." Not really much to go by. For now, they would just wait things out and act normal until Clytius' minions or whatever show up and they had to kick some anti-magic ass.

"Are we almost there?" Came Percy's voice from the seat next to Leo.

"Just a couple more minutes, Mr. Jackson," came the driver's reply.

"Mr. Jackson, huh? I could get used to that. It's nice to know some people treat me with respect," Percy muttered, giving a pointed look to the other occupants of the car.

"Percy, if you don't shut the fuck up in the next two seconds, I'm throwing you out of this goddamn-"

"Piper, stop. It's not worth it," Hazel said, her eyes never leaving the rush of cars in the lane next to them.

Piper slumped down in her seat and Percy sat through the rest of the car ride with a smug smile plastered onto his face.

~  
Annabeth thought she had been left speechless when she looked up at the huge man towering over her, but now, standing in front of the massive castle, she truly had no words. The meeting at Hogsmeade was fine, and even the boat ride from the village to the school grounds was normal, filled with pleasant stories from Hagrid about Hogwarts and all the fun they're going to have there and what a great man Albus Dumbeldore was. But never had Annabeth pictured the school to be this magnificent. The old-fashioned archways provided a gothic yet elegant touch to the building, the stained glass gave the whole thing a timeless vibe, and even the landscaping was impressive enough to leave Annabeth gaping. It was breathtaking. It had always been her dream to go to a school like this, and though it wouldn't have been under these particular circumstances, it still made the whole experience a little more bearable. She couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we going inside?" Leo asked.

"Great thinking, lad. Let's head on in," rumbled Hagrid.

The walk through the castle was silent, save for Hagrid, who was pointing out things to them. He informed them that they were heading to Professor McGonagall’s office, where they were gonna be sorted. The corridors were empty since everyone else was at the start of the year feast and it was kind of a relief. Though this was virtually just another quest, they’d never been on an a quest quite like this. They were basically being shoved back into high school, a place which didn’t really hold any fond memories for any of them, and they were quite nervous to say the least. Hagrid assured them that the kids here were as nice as they come, but of course they couldn’t really take his word for it. Kids don’t act like assholes in front of adults, they do it places where they can get away with it. Even though the Seven could defend themselves if they had to, the students at Hogwarts had a bit of an advantage. For one, they severely outnumbered the Seven and if it came to it, they had a physical advantage with their advanced spellwork. 

Their short walk came to a halt as Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked on what must have been Professor McGonagall’s office. There were hushed voices coming from inside which quieted once they heard the knock. 

They heard a muffled, “come in,” before opening the door and stepping inside. There in the office sat four boys, who by the looks of it, had just been scolded. The boys turned to look at them as they came in, then at each other. 

“Who are they?” the one with shoulder length black hair asked. 

 

“Manners, Mr. Black,” to which the boy rolled his eyes, “And if you must know, these are our new foreign exchange students from Ilvermorny.” 

 

“Excuse me professor, but shouldn’t we be getting one foreign exchange student from a school? How come there are...seven?” asked one of the boys, pausing to silently count the demigods. 

 

“We’ve decided to switch things up this year, Mr. Lupin. I trust that such a model student like you will treat them with respect regardless of where they are from. As for you three, I can only hope for the best,” Professor McGonagall said with a pointed look at the two black haired boys, who responded with identical smirks. Piper wondered if they might be brothers.  
“Of course, Professor. We’ll be on our best behavior.” The only seemingly reasonable one, Mr. Lupin, replied. 

 

“Don’t I wish,” she muttered. “Now run along. If you’re fast, you might be able to catch the last of the sorting. And don’t forget, detention tomorrow in my office for that little stunt you pulled earlier. If this is any indication for how the rest of your school year will play out, I do wish you luck. I’m sure none of you want to spend all your free time in detention.” 

 

“As long as it’s you supervising the detentions, I’ll be more than happy to spend all my time there, Minnie,” Mr. Black said with a wink.  
Professor McGonagall’s face stayed expressionless as one of the boys smacked his arm and Lupin mumbled a rushed apology, before pulling the others out of the office. 

“Those boys really are something else, huh? Detention on the first day of school? Don’t get me wrong, they’re amazing boys but they sure are quite the troublemakers.” Hagrid said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. 

 

“You can say that again,” the professor said. “Now, thank you Hagrid. I think I can take it from here.” 

“Whatever you say, Professor. Now, you kids enjoy your time at Hogwarts. I expect to be hearing from you soon,” Hagrid announced, before he too departed from the room, leaving the demigods alone with the intimidating deputy Headmistress. 

“Take a seat,” she said, and with a wave of her hand turned the four wooden chairs into a bench long enough to fit all of them. They hesitantly took a seat and turned to face her. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Each demigod introduced themselves before the professor spoke up again. “I am aware of the situation and I am willing to provide you with anything you need to ensure your success. You will all be placed in the same year, regardless of your age, so that you will have a better chance of being together if problems arise. I’m sure you’ve heard this before, but a word of caution: be careful. Make sure that no one else finds out the real reason why you are here. The fate of Hogwarts rests in your hands. I know it may not seem like it to you, but this isn’t just a school. For some people, Hogwarts is all they have.” 

 

“We understand, Ma’am. We’ll do everything we can to make sure Hogwarts stays safe.” Percy assured. The others nodded their heads in agreement as Professor McGonagall lips formed a tight line. 

 

“Thank you, and I wish you all good luck. Now, you’ll be given a tour of the school before being sorted since the Sorting Hat is still in the Great Hall. The Gryffindor prefects will be more than happy to show you around after the feast. You’ll be eating in here before meeting the others.” she informed them before snapping her fingers and summoning a small, ugly creature. 

 

“Professor! What can I get you?” The creature blurted in a high pitched voice while scrambling into a bow, its big, ugly nose practically touching the floor. 

 

“We’ll need some food, Nelky. Just enough for these students right here.” 

 

“Of course, Professor! Right away,” it said, before disappearing with a loud pop. 

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Professor McGonagall told them before exiting the room. 

 

“So,” Leo drawled out. “What now?” 

 

“Now we eat,” Annabeth responded. 

 

“This is gonna be a long year,” Frank sighed. 

 

“You can say that again,” Jason murmured. 

 

~ 

When they were done eating, they followed Professor McGonagall through the corridors to meet the Gryffindor prefects. None of them really knew what that meant but they were just gonna go with it. As they walked by, students stopped and stared at them, not used to seeing so many unfamiliar faces in their school. 

“They’re staring at us like we’re the weird ones,” Leo whispered as a group of students flat out stared at them and talked amongst themselves. 

“To them, we are the weird ones, Leo.” Hazel pointed out. 

They came to a stop in front of three students, a girl with red hair and bright green eyes who was whispering furiously to Lupin from earlier and a girl with dark brown hair and honey colored eyes. The students were turned away from them and hadn’t seemed to notice them yet. 

“Lily, you don’t even know the full story, okay. It’s not as simple as that,” Lupin stressed, his voice sounding worn out. 

“Bullshit. It is that simple and you both know it,” Lily fought back, clearly not willing to back down. 

The brown haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before she was given the chance. All three whipped around to face them, sheepish that their conversation had been overheard. 

“Is there a problem here, Miss Ali?” Professor McGonagall inquired. 

“Of course not, Professor. I was just heading back to the common room,” the brown haired girl responded. 

“Well, you do that. Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin have some business they need to attend to.” 

“Yes, of course, Professor,” she said. “See you guys later,” she added to her friends. 

“Bye, Bea,” Lupin said as Lily gave her a look that said, ‘this conversation is not over.’ 

As the girl walked away, Lily and Lupin turned to give them their full attention. 

 

“So, are you guys ready to see Hogwarts?” Lily asked.

~

They found out that Lupin’s first name was actually Remus as they all introduced themselves. Remus and Lily showed them around the school, pointing out important places like classrooms, teachers’ offices, and courtyards. 

“I don’t know what subjects you guys took at your old school, but here most people have the same classes, except for their elective classes. The core classes are Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns, Herbology, taught by Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, Potions, taught by Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house, and Defense against the Dark Arts. That class has a new teacher every year so we don’t know who it is yet this year. There’s also some elective classes but I’m sure your head of house will tell you all about those. The time that you have your classes is based on what house you’re in. You’ll be spending most of your time with your housemates. You have classes together, eat together, spend free time together in your common room, and room together. Of course you can socialise with people in other houses but most people’s closest friends are their housemates.” Remus explained to them as they passed through a courtyard on their way to the west wing of the castle. 

So far the castle was beautiful and Jason was able to let go of his nerves and feel more excited. Yeah, they were going back to school, but this wasn’t just any school. They were gonna learn about spells and potions and a bunch of other cool shit and though he had nothing to compare it to, he could tell Hogwarts was nothing like any other school. He was looking forward to not having to save the world for a little and enjoy the simple things in life like going to school. Sure, they were on a quest, but there was no immediate danger around and he could finally allow himself to relax a little and spend some time with his friends and girlfriend. 

“So, you say everything’s based on your house. What exactly is a house?” Percy asked the question that was on all of their minds. 

“Your house is kinda like your community or family here at Hogwarts. There are four houses and each possess different traits. Each house has its own living quarters, common room, prefects, and quidditch team. Throughout the year, the houses compete by earning and losing points for different activities and the quidditch teams also verse each other. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Though recently, Gryffindor hasn’t been winning because Remus and his little gang of idiots keep losing our points,” Lily glared, earning a sheepish look from Remus. 

“So you’re both Gryffindors?” Leo asked. 

 

“Yeah. And that girl you saw us with earlier, Bea, she’s also a Gryffindor. The boys you saw me with in McGonagall’s office? Gryffindors as well.” 

 

“You got in trouble on the first day of school?” Lily furrowed her brow. 

 

“Well, it wasn’t my fault, Sirius and James thought it would be a good idea to-,” Remus defended. 

 

“So what are the houses’ traits?” Annabeth wondered, cutting Remus off. To be honest, she couldn’t care less what a bunch of immature boys did. 

 

“Gryffindors are known for being brave, daring, and chivalrous. Ravenclaws are known for being knowledgeable, intelligent, and witty. Hufflepuffs are loyal, hardworking, and dedicated. And Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and resourceful. Now remember, these are just basic traits. Just because you get sorted into a certain house, doesn’t mean you have to be all of these things. My advice is to not worry about being different from your housemates. Being in the same house doesn’t mean you need to value all the same things. There is more to each house than what meets the eye.” Lily told them.  
“I can’t wait to see what house I’m in.” Percy ‘whispered’ to Jason in excitement, though in reality, everyone could hear him. 

“I think we’ve seen everything now, actually. If Mcgonagall is in her office, you guys can get sorted now if you want.” Remus offered. 

Frank wished he could mirror Percy’s feeling of excitement for the sorting. Frank didn’t do good in new environments and he wasn’t looking forward to being the new kid again. When he got to Camp Jupiter, he never felt truly comfortable until Percy and Hazel were at his side and now he was gonna have to go through the whole cycle of breaking out of his shell again. He knew making friends wouldn’t be a problem for the rest of them, but for him it would. Percy and Jason were confident leaders that everybody looked up to, Leo’s humor and carefree attitude were sure to gain him some friends, Annabeth’s intelligence and self-assuredness made people respect her, Piper’s charm and kindness made people naturally gravitate towards her, and Hazel, gods everything about her made her a hotspot for conversation and friendship. 

But Frank, well nothing about him was special. He didn’t have any quality traits that made him worth people’s time. Sure, at the end of the day he still had his fellow demigods, but he couldn’t get what Remus said out of his mind. “You’ll be spending most of your time with your housemates.” He was afraid that the rest of the Seven wouldn’t get a chance to spend any time with him and he would end up always seeming like a loner. He really hoped one of his friends got sorted into the same house as him. 

For the second time that day, they came to an abrupt stop in front of Professor McGonagall’s office. They stepped inside and the first thing they saw was an old, ugly hat sitting on a stool. 

“Thank you both for giving our new students such a warm welcome. Ten points to each of you,” the professor spoke to Remus and Lily, rising from her seat. 

“Thank you, Professor. See you on Monday.” 

“Goodbye, Mr. Lupin. Miss Evans.” She bid them farewell as they stepped out of the office. 

“I’m sure you are all waiting to see what house you’ll be in so let’s get straight to it.” She picked up the hat and immediately it came to life, the fold of its mouth acting as its mouth. 

“Well, well. Twice in one day? That’s a first. But hmm, something feels different. Where are the tiny, fearful first years? We’ve got some older students here, don’t we? Well, better late than never I suppose,” it announced, before breaking into a song. 

As the hat sang its little jingle, the demigods gave each other incredulous looks. They’d seen some pretty weird shit but never a singing hat. It was even funnier seeing Professor McGonagall, stern faced and professional, holding an ugly singing hat. 

“Now, who’s up first?” It shouted, slightly out of breath from its little number. 

“Annabeth Chase.” 

Annabeth hesitantly took a seat on the stool, jumping lightly as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. 

 

_Now, let’s see, where should we put you? The obvious choice, Ravenclaw, of course. But there is more to you than just your brains, Annabeth Chase. Slytherin could be a good choice. Oh yes, it could. You’ve done some dark things, manipulated people, used your intelligence as a weapon. Yes, you could do very good in Slytherin. But then, maybe the obvious choice could be the best choice. You value knowledge above all else. So what’ll it be: Ravenclaw or Slytherin?_

____

__

 

After a couple seconds of silence, Annabeth realized the hat was waiting for her to make a choice. At first she was unsure until she remembered some words that Hecate had told them: “Try to have at least one of you in each house. It’ll be easier to keep a lookout on things if there’s someone in every house.” Now, Annabeth wasn’t trying to sound like a bitch, but she was pretty sure none of the other demigods would make it into Ravenclaw. Leo had a chance, but he valued other things over knowledge and she couldn’t take that chance. 

 

_I want Ravenclaw._

____

__

 

If you say so, Annabeth Chase. “Ravenclaw!” the hat yelled out. 

 

She got up, slightly dizzy, as some of the others congratulated her. She waited for the next person to be called. 

 

“Jason Grace.” 

 

Jason took a seat on the stool and after about a minute or so, “Gryffindor!” 

 

Professor McGonagall smiled at that, welcoming him into her house before she called out Percy’s name. 

 

As soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted, “Gryffindor!” Again, Professor McGonagall welcomed him as he high fived Jason. 

 

“Hazel Levesque.” 

 

After a couple seconds, “Hufflepuff!” 

 

As Piper took a seat on the stool, Annabeth wondered if the Sorting Hat was having a silent conversation with all the rest as well, dissecting them just like it did her.  
“Slytherin!” 

 

And wow, Annabeth really did not see that coming. Piper was a lot of things, but from the way Lily described Slytherins, Annabeth did not think Piper was a Slytherin. 

 

Out of all of them, Leo probably sat on the stool the longest. The Sorting Hat was clearly having a very detailed conversation with him. The Seven and Professor McGonagall silently waited as Leo was assessed until finally, “Slytherin!” 

 

Leo arose stone faced and stayed that way even after Piper hugged him in excitement and Annabeth wondered what the hat said to him to cause such an expression on his usually devilish face. 

 

Finally it was Frank’s turn. He walked to the stool, tugging on the collar of his unfamiliar wizarding robes as he took a seat. He wasn’t as worried now since each house had at least one of his friends, but he really hoped he was in Hufflepuff with Hazel. 

The Sorting Hat must have heard his thoughts because as soon as he sat down it shouted, “Hufflepuff!” 

 

As he went back to his friends and Hazel rose on her tiptoes to give him a feathery kiss on his cheek, he couldn’t have been happier. 

 

~ 

Frank and Hazel were the first to part from them since their common room was the closest to them. They said their goodnights as each of them broke off from the group until it was just Jason and Percy heading to the Gryffindor Tower. They faintly remembered the path Professor McGonagall took them on to meet Lily and Remus, who were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. (If they got lost a couple times along the way, no one needed to know.)

Once they finally found the portrait and Percy breathed a “thank the gods,” they came face to face with another problem. 

“Password?” The Fat Lady addressed them as the finally finished singing, which to Percy sounded more like yodeling. 

“Um, password? What password?” Jason furrowed his brow. 

“Silly boys, I have no time for you,” she ignored them and continued her task of trying to break a glass with her screeching alone. 

“Now what?” Percy asked as Jason slid down to the floor and rested his back against the wall. 

“I don’t know. No one told us that we’d need a password to get past the banshee.” Jason sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Excuse me!” The Fat Lady sputtered, “I heard that, little boy.” 

They waited for around ten more minutes before they heard voices coming down the hall. As the students rounded the corner, Percy and Jason were relieved to see that it was some of the Gryffindor boys that they saw in McGonagall’s office, the two with black hair. 

 

They stopped talking once they spotted Jason and Percy. 

 

“Looks like someone’s locked out,” the one with glasses began. 

“Uh, yeah. Can you guys open the door for us. We didn’t realize there was a password and I guess Professor McGonagall forgot to tell us,” Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well you see, Professor McGonagall doesn’t just forget things. I don’t think she really wants you inside Gryffindor tower. Maybe she knows you’re the enemy and this is all part of her elaborate plan to defeat you.” The one with the longer hair said in a mock conspiratorial tone as he rubbed his chin. 

“Dude..we just need the password,” Percy replied, backing up a little. He was beginning to wonder if these guys were on drugs or some shit. 

“Mate, no need to get all wound up. We’re just pulling your legs. Nylegs,” he told the Fat Lady before the portrait swung open, allowing them entrance into the common room. 

As they climbed into the portrait hole, the remaining people in the common room turned to stare at them. They caught sight of Remus and he motioned them over to a more secluded part of the room, where he put his book down and scooted over on the couch to make room for them. 

“So, I see you both got into Gryffindor. Welcome,” he said with a soft smile. Remus introduced them all and they found out the other boys were Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. 

After the introductions, Percy and Jason noticed that the other boys were starting to lose interest and were more focused on the game of exploding snap that they started playing. Remus must have noticed the fatigue on their faces from the long journey and even longer day because he offered to take them up to their room. 

“It’ll just be you two in here since all the other sixth year boy’s dorms are full and I don’t think you would really appreciate rooming with younger students.” Remus said as they came to a stop in front of a room at the end of the hallway. 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. Just come knock on my door if you need anything, my room is that one right there,” he pointed to a door in the opposite direction. There were some posters pasted to the door, but they were too far to read from where they were. 

“Will do. Thanks a lot, Remus. You were a big help.” Jason thanked, taking his hand for a shake. 

“No problem. Goodnight guys.” 

“Night,” they echoed. 

 

As they went into the room and got ready for bed, Percy brought up something that he couldn’t help noticing about Remus. 

“Did you see the scars?” 

Jason paused just as he was taking off his shirt, “Yeah.” 

“Where do you think they came from?”

“I’m not sure. But I think it’s best that we don’t ask about them. I know if that was me, I’d get pretty annoyed with people only noticing something like that.” 

As Percy lay in bed a couple minutes later, he reflected on that. He knew what it felt like for people to only notice and care about certain things about you. At least for him, he was able to get an escape at Hogwarts. Here, no one knew who he was. Sure they stared at him, but it was just because he was one of the new kids. It wasn’t because he was the son of Poseidon, or he because he destroyed Kronos, or because he was one of the Seven destined to defeat Gaea. Here, he was a normal guy. And it really was the best feeling in the world. 

 

As he drifted to sleep to the sound of Jason’s even breathing and the faint crackling of the fire from the common room nearby, he felt truly content for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

 

When the Sorting Hat brought up Leo’s past as a reason why he should be placed in Slytherin, it was safe to say he wasn’t too happy about it. His whole life, Leo was able to hide his true thoughts and feelings, but a stupid hat is placed on his head and suddenly he has no more privacy.

 

Even though the war with Gaea and all the giants was over and everything seemed to go back to normal, there was still a piece of Leo that was missing. Maybe it was the fact that everyone around him seemed happy and carefree and he wasn’t able to mirror those feelings, or maybe it was that everyone has found someone to love and he remained the seventh wheel just like Nemesis had said.

While they were fighting Gaea, it was easy to forget the goddess’ words since it took his mind off things. He was too busy saving the world to worry about his love life, but now that everything was over and everyone was all coupled up, he couldn’t help but feel like there was a hole in his heart.

It wasn’t like Leo was depressed, he didn’t want to die or anything, he was just always unhappy. Things that used to cause him so much joy had no interest to him anymore. Leo didn’t even remember the last time he built something, much less held a tool. Ever since the war, everything he tried to make broke, blew up, or was left unfinished due to his lack of effort. It was like he had no more passion. Before, building things was the only thing that kept him sane, but now that that was gone too, he felt like he was constantly going crazy without a distraction of some sort.

 

Leo felt uninspired and unloved and he hated it.

The others hadn’t really noticed his misery - how could they, when Leo did whatever he could to hide it from them. To the other demigods, he was still the same old Leo, maybe a little shaken from the war and the self sacrifice, but they kind of expected that. It’s not that he blamed them for being happy, he just wished they would maybe pay more attention to _his_ happiness.

But of course, Leo would never tell them any of this. He would continue joking around, laughing, and mustering up every bit of faux happiness he could manage to show them that he was a-okay.

Last night, right before he and Piper had first entered the Slytherin common room, she gave his hand a squeeze and assured him that everything would be okay. She must have sensed his tension.

The Sorting Hat told him that he would be put into a house that would help him face his problems head on rather than running away from them. Leo didn’t want that; he was perfectly fine with acting like nothing was wrong and now he was being forced to overcome his issues. He’d much rather be in a house where he could cover up everything with humor like he always did, but something told him that doing that and making stupid comments in his actual house would not end well.

 

When they walked in, no one really seemed to notice them. There were many kids walking in and out of the common room so no one really paid any mind to their appearance. After a couple of seconds, a dark haired boy with a perfectly polished prefects badge sat glinting on his chest approached them.

 

“You two must be the new foreign exchange students. Nice to meet you! Professor McGonagall told us you’d be coming. It’s good to see you made it into Slytherin. You’ll love it here. There’s not much going on today since classes haven’t started yet, but tomorrow will be a lot more hectic. If either of you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask someone. We’ll be more than happy to help. I’m Ethan by the way,” he welcomed, extending his hand so both of them could shake it. Leo thought he sounded a lot like a tour guide at the moment and was wondering when this guy would stop talking and show him where his bed was because all he really wanted right now was to sleep.

 

Ethan asked for their names, and raised his voice above the loud chatter to introduce them to everybody.

As everyone went back to their conversations, Ethan turned back to them. “Do you guys want me to show you where your rooms are now or would you rather stay down here for a little while longer?”

“We’ll stay down here. I wanna get to know some people,” Piper replied as she glanced at a group of girls that were waving her over.

 

“I’ll head up actually. I’m pretty tired.”

 

“Leo, come on we just got here,” Piper whined.

 

“It’s fine, Pipes. Go make some friends,” he reassured.

 

Piper reluctantly left his side and walked over to the girls who were practically bouncing with excitement. Leo always wondered why girls were so eager to meet other girls.

 

“So, is that your girlfriend?” Ethan asked as he led him away from the noise.

“Piper? No, she’s just a friend. She’s like a sister to me,” Leo grimaced at the thought of him and Piper like that.

Ethan nodded and the rest of their short walk was silent. They stopped at one of the doors and Ethan started his tour guide shit again.

“So here are the sixth year boys’ rooms. This one has only three people at the moment so there’s an empty bed for you.” He stopped for a second, “Actually, come to think of it, there should be two unused beds since two of the guys in there are together and they share a bed. So yeah, talk to them about it, I guess. There should be some Slytherin robes in your wardrobe that fit you so use those tomorrow for class. There’s a bathroom in there as well, which all four of you share. That should be it. See you, Leo.” Ethan finished, not waiting for Leo to respond before turning around and returning to the common room.

Leo blinked. He wasn’t sure what to make of that guy. He definitely talked a lot, but Leo guessed that was okay since he also tended to word vomit. He shrugged before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was decked out in a soft green and smelled faintly of chocolate due to the lit candle on one of the bedside tables. The lights were off but there were some twinkling fairy lights strung up around the room. Leo had expected the rooms to be cold and slimy since they were in the dungeons, but with the lights dimmed and the scent of chocolate circling around, the room offered a sense of warmth and security, which immediately had Leo feeling sleepier. It was only eight, but Leo was exhausted from the long day and he was ready to turn in for the night.

 

Two of the beds looked very worn, sheets wrinkled and mattresses slightly dipped and one of the beds looked like it hadn’t been used in a while, but Leo could definitely see that it had been in use before. Leo turned to the untouched bed, obviously his, and noticed his trunk with all his Hogwarts supplies at the foot of the bed. Leo started to strip down before noticing something long and hard in the inside pocket of his robes. Furrowing his brow, his reached inside and pulled out a stick, no a wand. Oh right. He had forgot about that. He set the wand down on his bedside table and pulled out some shorts from his trunk. He briefly thought about showering but figured he could just do that in the morning. Plus, he didn’t want to be awake when his roomates arrived. He was done meeting new people for the day.

 

Leo pulled back the plush covers and slipped into the warm bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  


~

 

When Leo woke, he was no longer alone. There were three other people in the room, two of them curled up on a bed just like Ethan said they’d be. The other boy was sprawled out on his bed, his long limbs dangling over the edges. His golden curls seemed to soak up the sunlight streaming through the window and his tan skin was freckled with sun spots. Leo thought he would’ve fit right in with the Apollo cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.  

Not wanting to wake the others, Leo quietly got up from his bed and pulled out his small bag of toiletries and some clothes from his trunk. One of the doors was left ajar and he figured that was the bathroom. He walked inside, took a clean towel from the closet, and stepped in the shower. As the hot water beat down on his back, Leo’s thoughts wandered to the boys in the other room. When Ethan mentioned that two of the boys were together, his tone seemed challenging, like he was waiting for Leo to protest about having gay roomates. To be quite honest, Leo didn’t give a shit what someone’s sexuality was. If it didn’t affect him, he didn’t really care.

After Leo finished washing the conditioner out of his hair, he turned off the water and got out, drying off. He was thankful that he brought his clothes into the bathroom with him because he heard some noise from the room, meaning some of the others were awake. He didn’t think waking up to the sight of a scrawny, naked Latino would be the best first impression. He got dressed and quickly towel tried his hair before hanging up the towel and stepping out of the bathroom. As soon as he got out, the boys’ conversation stopped and they all turned to look at him. They were all shirtless, but one of the brunettes had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and was leaning into his boyfriend’s side, sitting upright once he saw Leo.

“Hey, Leo, right? Ethan told us about you,” the one with the blonde hair spoke up.

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet he did,” Leo chuckled nervously. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the analyzing, technical stares the boys were giving him.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” One of the other two boys asked in a challenge.

 

“Nothing! Just that he talks about a lot of things, which is not a bad thing you know. A lot of people talk a lot. Hell, I talk a lot,” he blurted as they raised their brows, forcing himself to shut his mouth before he said any other offensive things about Ethan to the boys who were clearly his friends.

The boy opened his mouth to say something but his boyfriend elbowed him and gave him a look, making him close his mouth and instead give Leo a look of distaste.

“Right, well, I think we’ll go shower. Leo, you know where the Great Hall is, right?” The nicer of the two boyfriends asked.

 

Leo nodded, not trusting his mouth at the moment.

 

The boys rose and walked into the bathroom together. Leo decided he didn’t want to stick around in case things started getting heated and he had to hear anything, so he turned to the closet and pulled out the Slytherin robes Ethan told him about.

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was turned around talking to the blonde boy.

 

“I really didn’t mean it in a rude way, you know. It was more of an observation. Honestly. Ethan seems like a really nice guy,” he rushed out.

 

“Mate, it’s fine. Don’t sweat it. I understand you’re a little nervous with it being your first day and all. We know you didn’t mean it like that,” the boy laughed.

 

“But-” Leo started as he motioned to the bathroom.

 

“It’s fine. Eli’s a little sensitive, but he’ll come around. He’ll probably have forgotten about it by the time lunch rolls around,” he reassured, putting Leo’s nerves at ease.

 

“Which reminds me, we never introduced ourselves. I’m Danny and that’s Tyler and Eli,” he said, nodding to the bathroom.

Leo nodded in understanding and got the rest of his stuff ready. As he was about to walk out the door, he remembered he forgot his wand and went back to get it from his bedside table. Leo figured Danny was waiting for the bathroom so he said a quick ‘see you later’ and left the room.

Piper was nowhere to be seen in the common room and after waiting for ten minutes, he decided she was probably already at breakfast. Halfway through the walk to the Great Hall, Leo heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Jason and Percy. A couple feet behind them was the boys from McGonagall’s office talking amongst themselves. He waited till they caught up with him and they continued walking.

 

“What’s up, guys,” he greeted.

 

“Not much. We basically went to sleep right after we got into our room,” Percy answered.

 

“Same. Wait, you guys got your own room?” Leo asked.

 

“Yeah. You didn’t?”

 

“No. And I’m pretty sure my roomates already hate me. I said something about their friend and they took it the wrong way,” Leo grumbled.

 

“Good job, Leo,” Percy laughed.

 

“Shut up, Percy,” Jason defended, “Look, I’m sure you’re just overthinking it. They’ll forget about it soon.”

 

“That’s what one of them said, but I don’t know, one of the guys seemed pretty annoyed.”

 

“Tell him to suck it. Gods, if everyone here is that sensitive, I don’t know how I’ll survive. Leo, if he says shit to you, just tell me and I’ll piss in his tea and crumpets or whatever the fuck British people eat,” Percy promised.  

“Percy, lower your voice. We’re literally surrounded by British people,” Jason warned through his laughter. Percy pulled a face at a girl who overheard them and was giving them a dirty look and soon all three of them were doubled over with laughter. Only after Leo’s mood visibly brightened from being with his friends did he realize how much he missed joking around with them. Maybe being here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  


~

 

“Do you think we’re allowed to sit anywhere or do we have to sit with our house?” Percy wondered as they stood in the entrance of the Great Hall. He was craning his neck to look for Annabeth at the Ravenclaw table and Leo spotted Hazel and Frank sitting next to each other at the Hufflepuff table.

 

“You can sit at any table, but today I would recommend sitting with your house since they’re passing out timetables,” they heard a familiar voice say. They turned and saw Remus with his friends, who must have heard them. Jason really hoped they didn’t hear Percy’s comment about British food.

 

“Alright, thanks, dude,” Percy thanked him as he and his friends walked past them to take a seat at the Gryffindor table.

 

“Well, I guess we’ll see you after breakfast, Leo,” Jason spoke as Percy continued his earlier task of searching for Annabeth.

 

“Right,” Leo began to turn away, but backtracked, ”By the way, have you seen Piper? I couldn’t find her this morning and I don’t see her anywhere in here.”

 

Jason furrowed his brow as a thoughtful expression took over his face, “No, I actually haven’t seen her since last night. I’m sure she’ll turn up in the next couple minutes, though. She isn’t one to miss out on food.”

 

Leo nodded as he and Percy and Jason went their separate ways, Leo to the Slytherin table and Percy and Jason to the Gryffindor table.

Since Leo didn’t see Piper anywhere, and he didn’t stay down in the common room to meet people, he didn’t really know where to sit. He saw Tyler and Eli sitting together, hair still slightly damp from their shower, but he figured he shouldn’t try to sit with them just yet. He also saw Danny sitting a couple seats down motioning wildly with his hands as he told that Gryffindor girl, Bea, a story, throwing his head back in laughter at her response. Leo wondered why she was sitting at the Slytherin table and not with her own house, but he decided that it wasn’t really his business anyway. Since Danny seemed the most welcoming to him so far, and there was a conveniently empty seat beside him, he went and sat with him.

Jason and Percy took a seat at their table just as Professor McGonagall started passing out time tables.

 

“Emma Abley,” she called as a girl with strawberry blonde hair raised her hand. She continued on through the A’s, peering over her spectacles to hand out the timetables to each student.

 

“Batool Ali.” When no answer came, she repeated herself, louder this time.

 

“Did Miss Ali decide to skip out on breakfast this morning?” She asked one of the girls near Jason and Percy.

 

“No, Professor. She’s right there at the Slytherin table getting it on with Hall,” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as James burst out into laughter next to him. Professor McGonagall gave him a disapproving look, but turned around to see for herself. Once she spotted Bea talking with a blonde boy, she walked over to give her her timetable. Professor McGonagall said a couple words to her, and the girl got up and made her way to her rightful table.

 

“Ooh, looks like someone got in trouble already,” Black hollered at her.

 

“Fuck off, rat. I’m not even in trouble. And if I remember correctly, you guys got in trouble within the first half hour of being here. Now scoot over, your fat ass is taking up all the space,” she countered, squeezing in between Sirius and her friend. Jason must have been too caught up in his thoughts yesterday to notice the girl had an American accent, unlike everyone else here. But sure enough, the girl spoke with a distinctly American tongue. By the look on Percy’s face, Jason could tell he also just noticed.

“Oh, _my_ fat arse?” Sirius drawled, arching a dark, aristocratic eyebrow just as Peter mumbled, “What’s wrong with rats?”

“Nothing, Wormy,” Remus reassured.

 

“You’re American?” Percy blurted out.

 

Bea looked surprised for a second at the abrupt change in their conversation, but quickly recovered. “Yeah, I’m from Pennsylvania. I transferred here in third year.”

 

“From Ilvermorny?” Jason was starting to get worried now. If this girl found out they weren’t who they said they were, it would blow their whole cover.

 

“Yeah. You know about it? Most people here haven’t even heard of it.” She questioned, looking slightly confused.

 

“Oh, I never told you? They’re _from_ Ilvermorny, Bea.” Remus explained. She gave them a once over, her eyes analyzing them for a couple seconds, then she shrugged.

 

“Cool. Nice to meet you guys,” and turned to her friend. Percy and Jason looked at each other and it was clear they were thinking the same thing. This girl obviously knew something was up, yet she decided not to put them on the spot and question them right now.

 

“Not so fast. Do you remember them?” James asked suspiciously.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen them in the halls a couple of times.” She eyed them one last time before finally turning back to her friend, putting an end to their conversation. It was apparent that she was covering up for them, but the question was: why? They’d clearly never met before yet she was saying that she’s seen them before. Jason shrugged, and deciding there was nothing he could do at the moment, made a mental note to bring it up to the others.

 

So far it was only their first real day here and someone already knew that something was up. This was gonna be a lot harder than they expected.

 

~

 

After they all got their timetables, they exchanged schedules and saw that they each had at least one class with some of the others. Jason and Percy had transfiguration first with the Ravenclaws, meaning Annabeth was in that class. They followed the blob of students clad in either blue or red to what they guessed was the transfiguration classroom.

 

“So, what _is_ transfiguration?” Percy whispered, not wanting the other students to overhear his cluelessness and wonder what he was doing in a Wizarding school if he didn’t know one of the most basic subjects.

 

“Changing one object to another,” Annabeth answered. “Come on, Percy. We learned about this in the summer. Please don’t tell me you forgot it already,” she groaned.

 

“Of course not. I was just...testing you.” Percy winced, sounding unsure to his own ears.

 

“Mhm, definitely.”  

 

“Okay let’s stop talking about my inability to remember simple things and discuss more important stuff, like how someone already knows we’re lying.”

 

“What?” Annabeth demanded, coming to a halt.

 

Percy grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along as Jason explained. “One of the girls here went to Ilvermorny a couple years ago and she knows we didn’t go there.”

 

“I noticed that girl standing with Lily and Remus yesterday had an American accent, but it just didn’t cross my mind that she actually went there,” Annabeth mumbled. “Do you think she’ll tell anyone?”

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, she already lied for us. If she really wanted to expose us or whatever, she would’ve done it back there,” Percy considered.

 

“Okay, it’s fine. Just don’t bring it up to her, and don’t act obvious. We have to keep a low profile if we want this to work. Chiron already warned us what would happen if we fail, and it’s not only the wizards’ lives at stake, it’s all of ours.” Annabeth reminded them.

 

When they were first told about the quest, Percy grumbled on about how they had nothing to do with it so therefore it wasn’t their duty.

 

“That’s where you're mistaken, Percy,” Chiron had said. “If Hecate was to be destroyed, all magic would go with her. Though this may seem like a minor issue to you, it _will_ affect you. We are surrounded by magic in our everyday lives. All those ‘miracles’ you hear about- people coming back to life after being pronounced dead, people surviving the unsurvivable, even the birth of infants- all have to do with magic. If it were to suddenly disappear, we’d be in great danger.”

 

Percy had to admit that Chiron kinda had a point (but only kinda).

 

The blob of students that they were following started slowly trickling into a classroom, so they followed. They walked in and found a row of empty seats and sat down, waiting for the teacher, who Percy remembered was Professor McGonagall, to arrive. There was a tabby cat sat atop the teacher’s desk, but no sign of the actual teacher. After a couple minutes, a loud chiming was heard, which Percy assumed was the bell ringing, and the professor still hadn’t made an appearance. Percy didn’t think McGonagall was the type of person to show up late on the first day of classes.

 

“Where’s the teacher?” He asked Jason and Annabeth.

 

One of the boys sitting in the row in front of them turned around and pointed to the cat, “Right there.”

 

All three of them looked at each other and Percy was sure this guy was pulling his leg.

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Percy drawled. The boy just shrugged and turned back around.

 

So, the kid wasn’t lying, because in the next moment, the cat jumped off the desk and blurred in midair, morphing into their professor. Percy’s mouth dropped open, Jason jumped and Annabeth actually let out a little shriek. The rest of the students were apparently unbothered by their fucking half-cat professor because no one else even flinched.

 

They sat through the rest of the class, taking notes on how to properly transfigure a tree branch into a side table. Today they were learning the theory of it and tomorrow they would be doing the actual transfiguration. Percy kept staring at the giant grandfather clock in the corner of the room, willing the class to be over already, since he wasn’t really too interested in the anatomy of a tree branch. Remus and his friends were talking quietly nearby, but no matter how closely he listened, he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Seeing that the time had changed by a whopping two minutes the past 4 times he looked at the clock, he sighed and propped his head on his hand.

 

~

 

“All I’m saying is you should be more careful. Dad says Voldemort’s been recruiting all sorts of dark creatures: hags, giants, werewolves. There’s even word at the Ministry that he’s got some dementors on his side,” James whispered, voice filled with worry. They were still in Transfiguration, and they had to make sure to remain quiet under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

 

“Well it’s not like I’ll be joining Voldemort’s army any time soon. And it’s not like they could know that I’m a werewolf. Dumbledore’s made sure that as few people as possible know.”

 

“Greyback knows,” Sirius pointed out. “He’s the one who bit you after all.”

 

Remus’ expression became more guarded, as it always did at the mention of the monster who ruined his life.

 

“Moony, we know you wouldn’t willingly join, but Voldemort has ways of getting what he wants. He would threaten everything, everyone, you love,” James stressed.

 

An image suddenly flashed in Remus’ mind, Sirius tied up and being tortured with a number of dark curses until Remus agreed to join Voldemort. He shook the thought out of his head.

 

“Why would he even want me anyway? There’s much stronger werewolves out there who I’m sure are very happy to help him.”

 

“Do you know what an advantage they would have if they had a Hogwarts educated werewolf working for them? Rem, you’re the first werewolf in history to attend Hogwarts, and your knowledge of magic paired with the strength of a dark creature makes you a weapon Voldemort could only dream of,” Sirius added in a gentle but firm tone.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Remus asked in a broken whisper, his head tilting to one side, causing Sirius’ heart to ache for the boy.

 

“We’re not telling you this to worry you, Remus. We’re telling you so you don’t get hurt. It’s dangerous for you to go places alone, especially since Greyback knows what you look like,” James said.

 

“Guys, shut up. McGonagall’s looking at us,” Peter hissed from the other side of Sirius. Remus was about to respond but decided against it when he saw the warning look Professor McGonagall had shot them.

 

Honestly, Remus thought about the war much more than he would like to admit. In just two years, they would be thrust into a battle they didn’t want to be a part of and it was a truly unsettling thought. It was easy to forget about it now while they were still sheltered by their childhood innocence and kept safe by the impenetrable walls of Hogwarts, but once they were out in the real world, things would be different.

 

In two years time, Remus would have to make a choice- stay and fight, or protect himself and his friends- and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to make that decision.

 

~

 

“Holy shit, if I knew the food here was this good, I would have transferred here years ago,” Percy remarked as he shoved a bite of beef wellington into his mouth.

 

It was now lunch time and Percy was glad that the classes that seemed the most boring were out of the way. The only class he had after lunch that he wasn’t looking forward to was potions, which reminded him too much of chemistry. Thankfully, the food here was like eating lunch in The White House compared to public schools.

 

“I thought you said we only eat tea and crumpets,” Remus said from a couple seats down, a smile playing on his lips.

Percy stopped like a deer in headlights, his fork halfway up to his mouth. “You heard that?”

“Remus has very good hearing,” James promised, Peter nodding vigorously beside him. 

“Oh, well you see-” Percy started with a nervous chuckle until Sirius cut him off.

“It’s fine, mate. At least now you’ll get to taste real food and not that disgusting, grease-filled shit Americans call food,” he said with a smirk.

“Hey! I’ll have you know-”

“Percy, he’s kinda right. There’s no point trying to deny it.” Jason offered an apologetic smile as Percy gasped in disbelief.

“Traitor,” Percy pouted. “That’s it, I’m never going to eat British food again,” he vowed, pushing his plate of food away, “I must stay loyal to the high court of pizza and McDonald’s.”

The boys all laughed and continued on in light conversation, Percy giving up his short lived strike against the food after a couple minutes as he eagerly reluctantly finished off his beef wellington.  

 

~

 

“Um, I don’t think it’s supposed to look like this,” Frank said as the puke colored potion in front of him glooped ominously.

 

“Nonsense, my boy,” exclaimed Professor Slughorn, a jolly and portly man who seemed elated at the prospect of having so many new students. “Let’s just take a look now, shall we,” he said, peering into Frank’s cauldron.

 

“Oh, dear.” Professor Slughorn assessed the cauldron with a worried expression as Hazel stifled her laughs behind her potions book.

 

Percy and Jason had potions with Frank and Hazel, and so far, things were not going so well for them. Percy had given up on grinding up the cockroach legs and was now complaining about how musty the room was, Hazel forget to tie up her hair and had accidently lit it on fire when she reached over to get the jar of frog eyes, Jason exploded their potion twice, causing Percy’s arm hair to grow down to the floor, and Frank had now added gods-knows-what to his and Hazel’s potion, which Jason was sure was somehow alive. If he squinted really hard, he could even make out a face in the grey goop.

 

“Why don’t you just discard of it in the waste cauldron over there? We’re just about done for the day, anyway, my boy.” Professor Slughorn tried a smile at Frank which came out as more of a grimace. Frank grimace-smiled back and got up to throw the monstrosity that was their potion into the waste cauldron at the corner of the room. He didn’t think it was such a good idea to mix together a bunch of failed potions in one cauldron but he needn't worry because as soon as he dumped the potion into the waste cauldron, it disappeared like a magical flushing toilet.

 

He shrugged and headed back to their station just as Jason exploded his and Percy’s potion a third time.

 

~

 

_“One more story. Please, Mommy.” A little sandy haired boy of about seven years old pouted, eyes pleading. His mother sighed and set down the book she was holding._

 

_“Jamie, it’s already past your bedtime. You should already be asleep by now”_

 

_“I know, but I promise I’ll go to sleep right after you read me the one about the dragon.”_

 

_“That one’s downstairs, isn’t it?” She asked. The boy nodded and shot her an award winning smile, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist._

 

_“Okay, sit tight. I’ll be up in a minute.” The boy beamed as his mother squeezed his knee and got up to retrieve the book from downstairs. After a couple minutes, a crash was heard, followed by a high pitched scream. Then, silence._

 

_The boy slowly crept out from under the covers and tiptoed down the stairs, careful to stay quiet._

 

_“Mommy?” He dared. At first he saw nothing but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he had just enough time to see his mother’s bloodied corpse hanging upside down in mid air before a a green light came shooting at him._

 

_Then everything went dark._

 

“ _Percy, you have to go home. It’s not safe here.”_

 

_“Why did you show me that?”_

 

_Poseidon sighed, “Percy, there’s more going on here than you know about. Hecate didn’t want to tell you about it because she was afraid that you would back out if you knew the truth.” His father was standing in front of him, his loud Hawaiian shirt contrasting with the grim expression on his face._

 

_“The truth about what?”_

 

_“The boy you just saw there was one of thousands who are being hunted down and killed at the moment.”_

 

_“Who’s killing them? And why?”_

 

_“A dark wizard who goes by the name of Voldemort. The wizarding world is at war right now and Clytius is not the only threat they have to worry about. I don’t have much time to explain. If word gets to Hecate that I am trying to stop you, she will be furious.”_

 

_“How am I supposed to be scared of something that I know nothing about? They need help, Dad. We can’t just leave now. If anything, this gives me another reason to stay,” Percy insisted._

 

_“Seek out the boy who helped you when you first got here. He will explain all that you need to know.”_

 

_“Remus?” Percy furrowed his brow. What did Remus have to do with this?_

 

_“Yes. I must go now, Percy. Heed my warning. I know you have faced much bigger things, but you are dabbling in a world you know nothing about.”_

 

_“But-”_

 

_His father disappeared in a swirl of black ink, leaving Percy standing in the dark abyss of his dreams, images of a young, bright eyed boy still flashing in his mind._

 

 

 


End file.
